


But I'll Remember You

by inkonmyflowers



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Haku thinks about Chihiro, I mean it's sad if you've read part 1, Light Angst, but it's also a little happy :), i once again have to idea about what this is, kind of sequel to Forgotten Memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: "Chihiro..."
Kudos: 11





	But I'll Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this is kind of a second part-ish to Forgotten Memory! Not directly a sequel because both parts are independent - kind of - but I like to think of it as a part 2. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Sometimes, Kohaku wondered if he had ever forgotten a memory.

Time was a well-known thief, who enjoyed taking people’s memories, erasing them forever, making places, faces and events vanish into oblivion.

How many things had he forgotten over the years? How many people? How much will he forget in the future? Will he one day forget everything, even what made him  _ him _ ?

One thing was sure : he would never forget Chihiro.

How could he anyways? One could not possibly forget the one who saved their life. The one who gave him hope, the one who gave him his name back. Everything about her - her determination, her bravery, her kindness, and the sparkles in her eyes would forever be imprinted in his mind.

She would be the one time will never defeat, never steal away from him.

As he looked up at the early morning sky, he wondered if she still remembered him after all this time, if she still thought about him every time the sun rose. 

Was she also waiting for their paths would cross? Did she treasure him as much as he treasured her? Was he in her thoughts as often as she was in his?

“Chihiro…”

A soft smile graced his face.

He could not wait for the day they would meet again.


End file.
